DESCONOCIDO
by Queen-lust8
Summary: JAJAJA MI PRIMER LEMON DEL AÑO! WEEEE!


MI PRIMER LEMON DEL AÑO!!!! FELICIDADES!!! JAJAJA ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN!

"Aquí está mi corazón y mi alma …por favor, pícalas para hacer una hamburguesa..y disfrútalas"

1.-Anonimato, o "tomado por el desconocido sin rostro".

POR LA NOCHE

Snape trataba de dormir, era más de media noche y él no sabía cómo poder pegar el ojo…el calor lo asfixiaba y lo había obligado a solo quedarse en bóxer y lo cubrirse solo con una delgada sabana…

Despertó a causa de un leve peso encima de él, quiso mover sus brazos y se sorprendió por estar maniatado en la cabecera de su cama…asustado abrió sus ojos, la persona lo había empezado a besar, mientras el desesperado empezó a patear. "estate quieto o también tendré que atarte los pies…" advirtió una voz femenina cuando empezó como pudo a lanzar puntapiés al aire. Severus se tranquilizo al saber que era una chica en la oscuridad besaba su pecho y le mordía sus pezones, pero…de todos modos para su parecer era una alumna y esa situación lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Siguió forcejeando hasta que sintió que la chica se bajaba de él, se quedo quieto pensando que todo había terminado… la silueta en la oscuridad se quitaba su bata y regresaba de nuevo a él desnuda, piel con piel Severus sentía que el calor aumento y sentía la sangre agolparse en tanto en su cara como en su miembro…esto definitivamente tenía que terminar. Ella lo hizo olvidar ese objetivo cuando empezó a besar su cuello y mordisquear sus lóbulos mientras sus dedos jugaban con sus cabellos.

Sonrió al sentir que el accedía en contestar el beso que trataba de darle "cuando sepa quién es, usted y su calentura estarán fuera de este colegio…"le había gritado mientras ella lujuriosa había pasado sus uñas en sus brazos creándole escalofríos, después solo atino a llevar su mano a la entrepierna "¿me negara usted acaso que esto no le está gustando?" ella lo acaricio sobre la tela y el involuntariamente gimió y ella sintió su erección …así el accedió en besarla y en disfrutar el tacto de sus senos , sintió sus duros pezones rosando su piel…tubo las ganas de tocarlos …"…al menos suélteme…" susurro… ella acaricio el pecho de él para luego susurrar un hechizo y el se sintiera libre…

Cuando el pudo moverse en vez de tratar de detenerla ataco febrilmente el pecho de ella, mordisqueo suavemente sus pezones llevo sus manos a las piernas abiertas de ella para acariciar sus muslos y sentir como ella se contraía de placer y trataba de morder su labio que el atrapo como un salvaje, sus dedos acariciaron su mojada entrepierna y ella solo dio un grito de admiración cuando el metió sus dedos en ella y con la otra mano apretaba su cadera obligándola a quedarse quieta…movía adentro y afuera sus dedos y los abría en tijera dentro de ella: su respiración alocada perdió ritmo para darle a sus oídos gemidos y murmuraciones de su nombre; eso le gusto no todas sus amantes eran de silencioso placer , cuando las tocaba empezaban a gritar y ella solo atinaba gemirle en su oído y apretar sus dedos en su espalda desnuda…"no aguanto más… solo tómeme" murmuro cuando ella hecho su cuello hacia atrás temblando por su evidente orgasmo.

Snape no supo como su bóxer había quedado en el piso con su piyama, ella aun seguía encima de él, pero su miembro estaba entre su entrepierna y lo acariciaba con suaves movimientos de cadera…el tampoco pudo más y la penetro salvajemente ganando de ella un grito que acallo con sus labios, como pudo se sentó con ella encima y empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas disfrutando el calor y la estreches que ella poseía. Sus manos estaban en sus hombros y ella lo sostenía para que no callera, se olvido de quién era y quien podía ser ella para solo sentir y aumentar más su movimiento…cuando el sintió como se contraía sobre el que sus leves gemidos que creaba topaban en aire caliente en sus oídos empezó a atacarle el cuello, febriles besos, suaves mordidas hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax cuando ella se empezó a mover más fuertemente casi aplaudiendo entre ellos le dejo una marca inconscientemente en su piel…

Cuando ella se separo, el ya quiso acomodarse para dormir a su lado sin embargo ella escapo de sus brazos y con sus ojos entrecerrados pudo ver como ella se vestía y se alejaba de el…simplemente no la quiso detener.

ooOOoOoOOoo

Todos los alumnos lo miraban con extrañeza una macabra sonrisa se asomaba en sus finos labios durante el desayuno. Hermione tenía unas grandes ojeras y aunque sonriente estaba envuelta en su bufanda sentada como de costumbre entre sus amigos."Granger se queda al final de la clase" murmuro antes de comenzar la clase…

Cuando salió el ultimo compañero y se cerró la puerta el empezó a reír como un desquiciado ganándose el odio de la castaña "¿no podías haber sido más cuidadoso?" grito "que quieres que te diga amor… yo siempre acostumbro a marcar mi territorio" dijo antes de besarla.


End file.
